This invention relates to printed circuit board support structure.
A number of devices have been employed wherein a plurality of generally parallel circuit boards are connected to a mother board by conventional electrical connectors. It is extremely important that electrical integrity be maintained with respect to the connector interfaces between the circuit boards and interfaced circuitry such as a mother board. The loosening of such connectors often means that the machine must be shut down and serviced. Also the maintenance of electrical integrity is often compromised by machine vibration. A number of devices for maintaining such electrical integrity are taught by the prior art but are complex and relatively expensive. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,953 to Petroshanoff, each circuit board is screwed in position by a jackscrew which is mounted by a coupling member to its associated circuit board. Individual, rigid struts are also affixed to each circuit board in order to attempt to distribute the load produced by closure of a cover over the device. Since this structure must be added to each circuit board this approach is relatively costly. Furthermore, it is desirable to eliminate the labor required to manipulate the jackscrew of each card upon insertion of the card and before its removal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,423 to Kern discloses complex wedging devices associated with each circuit board to maintain electrical integrity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,353 to Kasuya et al employs complex resilient gripping devices. Likewise, with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,868 to Nevala.